


汪精卫

by IkkitousenRZC



Category: IkkitousenRZC
Genre: Gen, 汪兆铭, 汪精卫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkkitousenRZC/pseuds/IkkitousenRZC
Summary: LOFTER呵呵





	汪精卫

汪精卫

 

（一）

我也曾是一个人，活了六十又一岁。

监狱未曾困我人，地狱却永囚我心。

身处地狱十八层，难得有空忆人生。

我想再写一首诗，纪念汪某此一生。

虽不富裕或清贫，却是书香门第家。

祖父举人父幕僚，长兄乐昌师爷也。

幼年随父母读书，习文史经世之学。

广州府试得第一，一家两代三秀才。

官费赴日去留学，适逢满清闹革命。

日本见到孙先生，从此加入同盟会。

笔名精卫写文章，远赴南洋设支部。

回国与清开论战，革命生涯青云上。

年少资本何其多，叫我直去杀亲王。

狱中写了一首诗，狂言莫负少年头。

谁知亲王感化我，牺牲誓言从此了。

革命志士名犹在，生死却已不敢戏。

 

 

（二）

中山先生建民国，我娶冰如赴法学。

谁知革命无尽头，岂能眼看中国死。

回国再为先生劳，谁知来了俄国人。

新三民和新政策，我唯不愿与共联。

但我身为先生人，何能不随先生走。

谁知一切刚起步，先生倒在北京途。

我帮先生起遗嘱，死后成为孙信徒。

重返广州建国府，全票当选做主席。

国府第一头等事，就是北上打军阀。

谁知乱世出枭雄，他名字叫蒋中正。

中山军舰改天下，蒋某胆敢谋造反。

无视国府主席令，竟也无人能治他。

自知威信全无存，干脆一走又了之。

愤然辞职再赴法，归来武汉再重来。

逆蒋建康起炉灶，举起反匪之大旗。

细想与共也不合，宁汉分裂终合流。

 

 

（三）

与蒋明争又暗斗，转眼一九三一年。

日寇侵华快且狠，无能蒋某仍剿匪。

但是不知又不觉，心里由此生恐惧。

列强一直侵我华，满清腐朽无法挡。

中华大地多灾难，满清落后今挨打。

战火遍地仍未停，对外战争未曾赢。

日寇铁蹄谁能阻，奢望党匪齐对外？

不如万事和为贵，甘心做个主和派。

我心不愿中国亡，中正对此亦同意。

与日签了几协定，换得一时之和平。

社会舆论竟哗然，难道不知和平难？

我心只为民国想，岂能被民骂卖国？

上天对我真不公，党部惨遭刺客伤。

医生直言脊受创，子弹留身无法取。

从此只剩十年命，身心更是受打击。

既然路已走至此，不能就此半途弃。

 

 

（四）

七七事变多惊魂，我再不能抑我心。

南京沦陷迁重庆，重庆沦陷迁何方？

中国再也不能战，战至最后只有死。

和平运动由我起，从此要让战争停。

特派宗武往东京，告知近卫我能和。

佛海亦为此奔波，重光堂下有进展。

近卫终于发声明，不以国府为对手。

蒋称笑里藏着刀，我称这是好征兆。

决心离渝往河内，艳日支持近卫言。

谁知蒋某多无耻，妄图要我死他乡。

可怜仲鸣为我死，更加坚定言和心。

誓要找蒋逆复仇，此仇不报非汪某。

日本友人河内伴，一再提促我往沪。

在此逆境有知己，内心无法再平息。

决心亲自赴东京，要和平沼谋和平。

谁知日本是骗子，竟要将我变溥仪。

 

 

（五）

中国只能是中国，岂能再改叫满洲。

日本如狼又似虎，誓要吃我此野兔。

面对魔鬼糖衣砲，猎豹有心难再跑。

我的猎物是和平，魔鬼猎物是野巢。

宗武也与魔鬼谈，劝我别再陷泥潭。

回想蒋逆刺仲鸣，心里怒火难燃尽。

为了报复蒋无耻，沦为魔鬼又何惧。

世人皆笑我贪生，我又何必要怕死。

高陶二人逃香港，将我叛国事卖报。

世人皆骂我卖国，我骂世人皆片面。

自知饮鸩以止渴，剩下一半继续喝。

内心只想饮尽前，为出困境而玩命。

为国之心未曾变，和平使命仍未达。

高陶浪子猛回头，汪某未尝想作为。

悬崖却不能勒马，皆因我是汪精卫。

战火之海一日在，精卫任务永不完。

 

 

（六）

一九四零四三零，全新国府终成立。

国府主席兼院长，成功还都回金陵。

青天白日旗仍飘，总理遗训常铭记。

只是如今任务变，火海已不需我填。

我与魔鬼签誓约，从此沦为一奴仆。

立志成为好领袖，今成第一大汉奸。

牢记背后的主谋，它的名字叫日本。

务必要让阴谋止，告诉世人我是人。

魔鬼向我要家园，我唯有让其如愿。

中华大地非你家，征服必要花代价。

魔鬼向我要兵粮，我不会再丧天良。

你既然已夺我魄，我要鱼死和网破。

转眼一九四四年，抗战事业渐明朗。

魔鬼即将要灭亡，谁知我竟先落幕。

突然回想医生嘱，此生只有十年活。

生命到此就呜呼，多谢蒋某或刺客？

 

 

（七）

我于生前嘱咐过，遗愿就是回中国。

魔鬼虚伪打圆场，将我骸骨还故乡。

冰如望我魂归来，丑角向我三鞠躬。

地府面前我一笑，世间无我少一害。

阎王说我罪孽重，祸国殃民做走狗。

冤魂不愿再沉默，高呼吾乃汪精卫。

吾乃孙先生信徒，心系大局愿为魔。

谁知阎王一狂笑，小小鬼魂敢狂妄。

被贬地狱最底层，从此不得再超生。

我向鬼差探消息，得知闹剧继续演。

公博佛海为权斗，冰如到粤再卖丑。

日本魔鬼终投降，成魂已经九个月。

我曾葬于梅花山，可与先生共长眠。

蒋某如今成胜者，将我挫骨又扬灰。

一子错而皆落索，是我酿成千古错。

如果当初死狱中，是否人间少一戏？

世人皆知汪精卫，鲜有人知我本名。

我因革命名精卫，独缺精卫之风骨。

生死关头生懦弱，不敢勇对蒋匪日。

落得如今此田地，怪妻怪周怪兆铭。

如今早已不是人，沦为一只贱鬼魂。

心甘情愿居地狱，但请记得我身份。

我本名为汪兆铭，名副其实中国人。

追随先生为中国，只是游走迷途中。

迷恋权力是剧毒，优柔寡断是耻辱。

一生自称革命人，晚年为寇卖灵魂。

汉奸罪名无法脱，不知早死是福祸。

庆幸至今困地狱，偷闲向君讲此剧。


End file.
